


Fine Wine

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: Now a DCI, Chris isn't as young as he used to be. Ray thinks it's downright attractive.





	Fine Wine

Stretching in his usual ungraceful manner, Chris turned to switch on his office light. He skimmed through the day's paperwork, making sure that he was ready to wrap things up.

"DCI Chris Skelton." Chris raised his head at the familiar voice. He gave Ray a sweet, lop-sided smile before returning to the pile of paperwork. As soon as he did so, Chris heard footsteps as his partner moved to stand beside him.

Chris tilted his head slightly, expecting a kiss on the cheek. But Ray hooked his fingers under Chris's chin, turning his head to plant a firm kiss on his lips. He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away to meet Chris's gaze.

"I've been noticing you lately," Ray said, moving to nuzzle the side of his partner's face.

"Should think so," Chris replied, slightly amused by Ray's current antics, "we've been living together for the past decade."

"No, I mean," Ray stroked up and down Chris's arm, "I mean I've noticed you aging. 'S nice."

Chris chuckled. "Nice? How 'xactly?"

Ray hesitated for a moment, moving to tuck a strand of hair behind Chris's ear. "Grey looks good on you."

Chris felt the heat rise in his cheeks. His hair had been turning grey for a couple of years now, and he'd admittedly been a little self-conscious about it. Ray smiled down at him. He lowered his gaze to Chris's lips before going in for a second kiss.

Chris wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, pulling him closer. Ray ran his tongue along Chris's bottom lip as his arms snaked around his waist. The lad opened his mouth to him, his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of Ray's neck. They hadn't kissed like this in weeks, Chris realised, suddenly eager to get home.


End file.
